Captured Hearts
by yellowlightning
Summary: two rangers discuss who captured their heart..*Note: PG-13 only because characters are drinking (no they dont get drunk)*


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers.  
  
A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a fan-fiction so I remind you be nice, no flames.  
  
PS. The Power Rangers are 24-25.   
  
Captured Hearts  
  
  
  
"It wasn't a surprise to anyone of us here when we received a wedding invitation from these two. They were known as the perfect couple since the first day they started going out. Tommy was the knight in shining armor and Kimberly of course was the pretty princess. Who ever said 'love at first sight' isn't true must have not met either one of them. For these two people before me have shown that it is possible to love and than lost and to love again. They have demonstrated what it truly met to love someone and to never let go hope. I am happy to know the both of them and to be best friends with one because if anyone deserves this much love and happiness it is these two. To Tommy and Kimberly may the rest of us find the same kind of love you have found in each other," Trini toasted as she held up her glass. The audience followed and exchanged toasts with one another. With a small smile Trini held her glass up one more time before tasting the white wine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trini's eyes watched as her best friend, Kimberly, dance with Tommy for the first time as a married couple. "A screwdriver please," Trini said loud enough for the bartender to hear as she pulled her gaze away from the newly weds for a second. Trini returned her attention back to Tommy and Kimberly. By the look on their faces no one else was in the ballroom but them.   
  
The bartender returned, placing her drink in front of her. Turning back around Trini stirred the drink a few times before she actually put the glass to her lips. She could feel the vodka mixed into the orange juice as she sipped her drink.   
  
The song faded and a new one began. Trini turned her attention back to the dance floor and crowd. It had been nearly four years since she has seen any of the Power Rangers. After she graduated college in medicine Trini returned home only to leave again to get her PHD. Her mind wondered endlessly thinking of a particular reason on why she chose to stir from Angel Grove and her friends.   
  
Her eyes eventually landed on Billy Cranston, the man who didn't know he had her heart and broke. It had been years since she had last seen him, but her feelings never seemed to fade. As much as she had tried she could never forget him. She didn't know what it was about him, his intellect, his shyness, his compassion, his loyalty, his determination to never give up, or what but he had captured her heart without even knowing it. A sigh escaped her lips at the heartache that followed; Billy was with Katherine and has been for about a year.  
  
"I thought you don't drink," a voice next to her replied as the bartender handed him a drink.  
  
Trini pulled the glass away from her, recognizing the voice before she even seen his face. "I drink occasionally," shrugged Trini as she turned to face Jason who had a smirk on his face. "It's been a while Jase."  
  
"It's been longer than 'a while' wouldn't you say?" questioned Jason as he gulped down some of his drink.   
  
Trini slowly nodded as she pulled her gaze away from his and onto her glass. "Yes and I apologize for that."  
  
"Don't apologize Trini," frowned Jason he hadn't meant for his words too personal. You're here now aren't you? And from a certain former pink ranger I hear you're finally here to stay."  
  
Trini nodded with a smile, "So how have you've been?"  
  
"I've been doing good. You?" Jason replied with a small smile.  
  
"Let's just say being home feels good," Trini softly said as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
Silence fell and both of their gazes landed on Tommy and Kimberly who were still dancing in one another's arms.   
  
"They lucked out didn't they?" commented Trini as she took a sip of her screwdriver.   
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Jason as he pulled his gaze away from the couple to look at her.  
  
"They managed to marry the ones who captured their hearts," answered Trini as she locked eyes with Jason. "I mean all of us fall for the one person who captures their heart. Whether it is a boyfriend/girlfriend or just a crush from a far. No one can ever forget the one person who possessed something that caused them to fall that one person."  
  
"And let me guess. Yours had been Richie?" Jason said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"No," smiled Trini as Jason pulled his drink away from him to look at her. "Would you believe it was Billy?"  
  
"Cranston?" replied Jason as Trini nodded her head. "Who would have thought."  
  
"My words exactly," Trini slowly and sadly responded. "My one regret was never telling him." Her eyes finding Billy once again as she watch a smile appear on his face. The heartache eventually faded away, the man was happy and as a dear friend that's all she wanted for him.   
  
"And now?" asked Jason as he watched her pull her gaze away from Billy and Katherine.  
  
"He's happy now," Trini said with satisfaction. For the first time she finally felt completely over Billy. "Besides who says you can't steal back your heart." A smile appeared on her face as Jason laughed. "And you?"  
  
"What about me?" questioned Jason as he rested the bottle on the bar table.  
  
"Oh don't tell me it was Emily. That is so predictable," complained Trini as she rolled her eyes once again, taking another sip of her drink. "You and her are another Tommy and Kimberly."  
  
"Actually Emily and I broke up a couple of years ago," Jason said, as Trini's gaze snapped back to meet his. He starred in her eyes seeing her mind search for something to say. "We weren't meant to last. Oh and please don't tell me you're sorry because that's what I've been hearing that from nearly everyone. Besides it makes no sense why you're apologizing."  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to," Trini seriously responded as she took another sip of her screwdriver. "But was Emily the one who captured her heart?"  
  
"No," Jason replied Jason as he shook his head putting the bottle to his lips.  
  
"So who was it?" asked Trini her attention drawn more on her drink deciding she was going to finish it.  
  
"A lovely Asian by the name of Trini Kwan," smiled Jason as he watched her carefully for a reaction.   
  
Trini swallowed the last drop of her screwdriver just as she heard Jason say her name. She completely froze wondering if the alcohol was getting to her, she was never the heavy drinker. "I'm sorry. Who?" Trini said as she shook her head, looking intently at Jason.  
  
Jason got off the stool and leaned towards Trini. "You. You were the one who captured my heart years ago," Jason whispered in Trini's ear.  
  
"A-and now?" asked the former yellow ranger, feeling her head slightly spin.  
  
"And now? I don't plan on stealing it back any time soon," smiled Jason realizing how much he liked having this speechless effect over Trini. "Unless you plan on giving it back to me."  
  
"I-uh," stuttered Trini, who still couldn't believe what Jason was telling.  
  
Jason watched her continue to process everything he had said in her mind. A smile appeared on his face as thought flashed in his mind. Leaning in Jason kissed Trini before she finally realized what he was doing. Instantly Trini lost herself in the kiss as Jason stepped in closer to her.  
  
"So it seems as if our best friends found the same kind of love that we've found," Kimberly smiled as she watched Jason and Trini pull away from their kiss. Kimberly refrained from her smiling growing when she seen Trini' flushed. "Wouldn't you agree Tommy?"  
  
Tommy let out a short laugh. "I agree, Beautiful. I agree. We're very happy for the two of you. Well we better leave you two alone."  
  
"We're going to have a long talk later," Kimberly quickly whispered to Trini as she passed by.  
  
"Our best friends have perfect timing, don't they?" Trini softly giggled as she watched Kimberly wink at her.  
  
"Yeah," Jason agreed as he stared at the empty bottle, unsure of where they stood.  
  
"So tell me," Trini softly replied as her laughter faded away.  
  
"What?" asked the former red ranger his heart beating quickly, fearful of her question.  
  
"When did you capture my heart?" Trini quietly asked with a small smile on her face pulling Jason's collar so that he would look at her.  
  
Jason smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again. His arms wrapping around her waist as her hands remained on the collar of his shirt.   
  
'Who knew someone could capture my heart without me ever knowing it?' thought Trini as she continued to kiss Jason as her one regret disappeared. 


End file.
